


the archbishop's knight

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [29]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Gilbert serves the archbishop.





	the archbishop's knight

There is a lot of talk concerning the new archbishop and one of her knights; it seems everyone thinks that something is up with Byleth, the former Blue Lions professor, and Gilbert, a knight of Seiros who briefly left the church to return to his home, only to return within the next year.

While it’s true that they were close during the war, they’re much too close now, spending more time together than the service of a knight should allow. It is more than simple loyalty, that much is certain, but it’s hard to tell if there’s cause for scandal or not. The archbishop taking a spouse is not unheard of, with no vow of chastity necessary in the church, but there have been rumors circulating around the knight in question for some time, regarding his past and his family. Was he not returning home to rejoin his wife? Why, then, did he return and begin a hardly discreet relationship with the archbishop herself, a woman more than half his age?

Of course, no one can prove for certain that there is anything of that nature happening between them, but people talk, and it is hard to imagine anything but romance when one observes just how he follows her around, dutifully serving her, and not hard to see him as much more than just her knight.

~X~

“You’re so very needy,” Gilbert murmurs to her, as he closes the door behind him. Byleth has waited all day for the chance to be alone with him, but someone always seemed to need something, and it is quite late before they can retire together. By then, she is practically begging him to take her to bed, something that never ceases to amuse him.

“I never thought I’d see someone like you begging someone like me,” he once said, awed both by their difference in position, and the bland personality she’s always shown him giving way to something entirely different.

“It’s been a very long day,” she replies. “Anyone would be a little bit needy after having to wait so long.”

“Yes, but you’re more than just a  _ little _ needy, aren’t you, dear?” he teases, and she blushes. She does not answer, but that is enough for him. “That’s just what I thought. Are you going to be good tonight?”

“I will,” she replies quickly, and he chuckles.

“We’ll see.”

She shows him a different side of herself when they are alone, and he, in turn, takes over. After years of having so many people to depend on her even before taking on one of the most important jobs in the entire continent, she has found that letting someone else take charge and take care of her for a little while is exactly what she needs. And Gilbert, who has dedicated his life to her service, turns out to be just perfect for the job. Outside of her bedroom, she orders him around and he dutifully serves her, but inside her bedroom, it is a different story altogether.

There had always been an attraction, something that neither of them acted on as she urged him to return to his family, but after he finally did, he and his wife made the decision to separate and he returned to her, ready to begin their relationship. Now, she can’t imagine what life would be like without him at her side.

“Take your clothes off and lay down,” he commands her, and Byleth is happy to do as he says. Once her clothes are on the floor, she lays on her back, waiting for whatever Gilbert will do for her.

For a moment, he just looks at her, searching her head to toe with his eyes, and she fidgets under his gaze. She bites her lip as she looks up at him, and when he meets her eye, he smiles. “You’re probably very impatient, aren’t you?” he asks.

“I-I am,” she replies, and he shakes his head.

“Then there’s nothing I can really do about it, hm? Even if I tried to help you be good, I doubt you could right now,” he says, and before she can protest, he continues. “I could drag it out as long as I wanted to, and even punish you for impatience, and it wouldn’t change a thing. You’ll be begging before long, and nothing I do will stop you until you’re satisfied.”

Perhaps his doubting her patience isn’t so bad after all. He could torture her for quite some time before finally giving in if he wanted to, but if he’s not going to take his time tonigt...well, she wouldn’t mind that at all. As much as she enjoys being tormented, she enjoys getting her way even more, especially after a day as long as this one.

“I...would like that.”

“Of course you would, dear.” He shakes his head as he says it, but then, he gently grabs her and moves her, so that she is laying horizontally across the bed, her legs hanging off the side. “I’ll just let you lay here while I do all the work, how does that sound? Working tirelessly on your behalf  _ is _ my job, after all.”

“On the behalf of the church, actually,” she corrects, as Gilbert kneels in front of her, spreading her legs so that his face can come to rest between her thighs.

“Most people don’t see a difference between that, you know,” he replies, before leaning forward so that he can bury his tongue inside of her. This is a rare reward for her; usually he makes her work for it, but to give in immediately, letting her have whatever she needs, and going to whatever lengths necessary for her pleasure, is something that he only does on the rarest of occasions.

Byleth has come to realize that she enjoys having him take charge and she enjoys submitting to him, just to be the one who doesn’t have the power for a little while, but more than anything else, she likes to have someone that takes care of her. And when she’s exhausted and overwhelmed like this, this is exactly what she needs.

She arches her back and moans, as Gilbert uses his tongue expertly, until she can hardly breathe. He reaches up, grabbing hold of her hips as he eats her out, giving her a firm squeeze as a means of assuring her that it’s fine to completely give in to pleasure. Byleth does not hold back, just allowing herself to enjoy it, and in her current state, it does not take him long to get her close.

She comes without needing permission, relaxing into it with a content moan, and Gilbert does not slow until she begins to come down from it. As she is catching her breath, he stands up, looking down at her as he asks, “Was that sufficient?”

“You already know it was,” she replies, in a breathy voice.

“Just playing my part, dear,” he replies. “So, which do you prefer from me?”

Byleth doesn’t have to think about it before saying, “I don’t have a preference, actually. As long as it’s you taking care of me.”

“That’s just what I thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
